Christmas Party
by PrettyGirl8
Summary: How much fun can one girl have at a Christmas party. Well Liz is about to find out. (Strong sexual content) Merry Christmas!


**Disclaimer** **: I do not own any WWE Stars used in this story**

 **Note:** This is for one of my best friends. There's no real plot. Purely smut. Just a warning lol.

' _thoughts'_

 **Christmas Party**

Liz and Becca walked into the club and headed up the steps to the VIP section. Liz has just graduated from college and her parents gifted her with two exclusive invitations to some big time Christmas Party. She and Becca handed the bouncer their invitations. He checked them over and moved to the side letting them into the section. Liz looked around and noticed that all the guests in attendance were either WWE stars or fans.

"Yo, Becca look around and tell me you aren't happy to be here." Liz said.

"I know, so many beautiful men." Becca smiled.

They both headed to the bar and ordered something to drink. Liz looked around and immediately noticed Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose sitting at a table across the room. She couldn't help but to stare at them. When they looked in her direction she smiled but turned back to the bar getting ready to take a sip of her drink the bartender sat down.

"I see me some John Cena so I'm going to go introduce myself." Becca said.

"Yeah you will start by introducing yourself then leading to something more. Have fun!"

Becca gasped as if she was in shock by what Liz said but laughed and made her way to John's table. Liz shook her head watching her friend walk away. She turned back to the bar grabbing her drink and taking another sip. She was just chatting away with some random person before she realized that her cup empty.

"Let me get a blue moon and another drink for the lovely lady."

Liz looked to her left and noticed that Roman took a seat next to her.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'm Roman"

"Trust me I know who you are. I'm Liz."

"Pleasure to meet you. I had to come talk to you seeing as how you were all alone." He laughed and smiled.

Liz felt as if she could just melt when he smiled. "I'm actually here with my friend but she left to find her fave star."

"Well I'm right here but apparently I'm not her favorite." He smirked.

"She likes you but she loves her some John Cena." Liz grabbed her drink taking a couple sips of it before setting it back down.

Roman followed suit taking a drink of his beer.

"And what about you? Who is your fave wrestler?" He asked setting his bottle back down.

"Randy Orton."

"I can't believe I'm not your favorite." Roman joked placing his hand over his heart feigning shock.

Liz couldn't help but laugh at him. She and Roman were having a good time just conversing and drinking. Liz looked at her phone and noticed that it was well past one in the morning. She was buzzed and decided to slow down on the drinking ordering water instead.

"I can't believe it's already after midnight. We've been talking for over two hours." Liz looked around seeing if she could see her friend. But of course she couldn't find her in the room.

"After talking to me am I your fave wrestler?" Roman asked.

"Hmm it's still Randy but you're second." Liz giggled and Roman smirked at her.

"How about we change that."

Roman gets up and holds out his hand for Liz to grab. Liz looks at him first then back to his hand before she takes it. Roman leads her to a door and opens it revealing an open area with three other doors. He leads her to the first door and opens it letting her enter inside first. He closes and locks it. Liz looks around the room and notices a bed, a loveseat, and another door.

Turning towards her he grabs her hands pulling her closer to himself and before she knows it he kisses her. Shocked Liz doesn't know what to do but stay completely still.

' _Roman Reigns is kissing me…oh my goodness'_

Liz starts to kiss him back as soon as her shock wears off. She takes her hands out of his and wraps her arms around his neck. Roman continues to kiss her but moves his lips down onto her neck. He lightly sucks and nibbles on the skin intending to leave a mark.

He stops sucking and removes her arms from around him. He starts to lift up her shirt and help her take it off. Then he turns her around and unhooks her bra. He turns her back around so that she's facing him. He takes her breasts into his hands and starts to massage and caress them. He then moves to the left one and starts sucking it as he continues to touch the right one.

"That feels sooo nice." Liz says quietly.

He switches breasts as Liz reaches to take his shirt off. He pauses in his ministrations and takes his shirt off. Liz took a deep breath marveling at his body. She then took control and started kissing him. She started at his lips and then decided to trail her tongue and lips onto his neck, then chest and stomach. She dropped to her knees and started to unbutton his jeans and pull them along with his boxers down.

She gasped at what she saw. _'Oh shit. He's packing.'_

Roman heard her gasp and smirked knowing that he was a decent size. He suddenly moaned as he felt Liz take him into her mouth. Roman had no idea that someone could make him feel weak in the knees as she continued to suck.

Liz continued to take as much of him as she can down her throat. She paused her sucking and started humming.

"D-da-damn girl. H-hold on." Roman stuttered.

He moved away from her and lied down on the bed. He motioned for her to come over. Liz got up and walked to the bed. He made her position herself so that they could 69. Liz started sucking him again while Roman started to lap at her pussy.

Liz couldn't help but moan at the pleasure she was receiving. They continued on and Roman was almost at his climax. Liz knew he was close and started nibbling lightly and letting her teeth just slightly graze his dick. Roman stopped licking her and his body tightened as he came into her mouth. Liz swallowed it all and licked him clean.

She lifted her head and moved off of him.

"That was the best head I've ever received." He breathed out.

Liz just smirked. She knew that her game was on point.

Roman lied her down on her back and climbed on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her as he slid his dick into her.

"You're tight as fuck." Roman said as he started to slowly move.

"Pl-please faster." She moaned.

Roman pulled out of her and slammed into her and started thrusting faster and harder. Liz started to thrust as well making him go deeper into her.

"Mmmm…fuck meeeee!" Liz moaned.

Roman flipped her over and positioned her on her hands and knees and started entering her pussy through the back. As she tried to throw it back on him he slapped her ass and told her not to move. Loving his dominating nature she tried to do it again and was rewarded with another smack.

Roman then grabbed her hair as he continued to fuck her.

Leaning down to her ear, "You like when I smack that ass, don't you?"

His voice was sending pleasure through her body. She loved how deep and sexual it got. When she didn't answer he smacked her ass again twice.

"Answer me Liz" He told her.

"Y-YESSS I-I-I LIKE IT!" She screamed out.

Roman let go of her hair and continued to fuck her hard and fast. Liz could feel her climax coming. She just hoped that he was close. She yelled as her climax hit and Roman also reached his and came inside of her. He slid out of her and Liz feel onto the bed.

Roman flipped her back on her back and licked up all her juices. Liz lightly moaned and tried to catch her breath from their fun. Roman continued licking her pussy making sure his tongue hit her clit a couple times. Liz felt herself about to cum again and Roman just continued to lick it all up.

He stopped licking her and lied next to her on the bed.

"Okay you win. You're number one." Liz said.

He smiled at her. I knew you'd change your mind."

"Whatever." Liz stuck her tongue out at him.

Roman got up and helped Liz get up. He opened the other door which revealed a bathroom. He got a warm soapy rag and handed it to Liz. She hurried and cleaned herself up before getting dressed. Roman did the same.

Once they were both cleaned up they left the room. Roman gave Liz one last kiss before rejoining the party or what's left of the party. It was close to three in the morning and as she walked back out to the VIP area she found Becca sitting with John just talking at a table.

Liz walked over to them.

"I was looking for you." Becca said.

"Well here I am. You ready to go?" Liz asked.

Becca nodded and got up from the table. She gave John a hug and grabbed her coat to put on.

Liz put her coat on and they both left the club. As they got outside Liz reached into her pockets to grab her keys when she felt a piece of paper also. She took it out and used her phone light to read it.

 _It was nice meeting you._

 _I had a lot of fun with you tonight._

 _Merry Christmas!_

 _Roman_

Liz just smiled and unlocked the car doors.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Becca asked her.

"I sure did. I think it's time to buy tickets for the next WWE event." Liz put on her seatbelt and started the car.

Becca smiled knowing that something went down with her friend. "I agree."

Liz pulled out of the parking lot with a smile on her face and thoughts of the best night she has ever had.

~End~

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS LIZ!**


End file.
